


Дом на воде

by MariTotoshka



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в "Канатный ящик" пришел работать Горацио Хорнблаур, Эдвард Пеллью и не подозревал, чем это закончится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом на воде

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!АУ  
> Последовательность событий и хронология пошла вразнос, на начало повествования Пеллью около пятидесяти, Горацио - двадцать пять, и он уже женат.
> 
> Дом на воде взять отсюда - http://www.houzz.ru/projects/144160/seattle-houseboat-a-floating-home-renovation

Покупателей в магазине не было, яркое весеннее солнце било в окна, заливая светом полки с якорными веревками, многочисленными компасами и дурацкими мягкими игрушками в капитанских фуражках. Горацио сгорбившись сидел на табурете возле стойки с карабинами и читал. В процессе он сосредоточенно грыз карандаш, хмурился, торопливо перелистывал страницы своими невозможно длинными пальцами и иногда в задумчивости теребил нижнюю губу. Горацио готовился к экзаменам. Смотреть на это можно было бесконечно, так что Пеллью, открывший свежий каталог, так в него и не заглянул. Куда интереснее было наблюдать за Горацио и размышлять над тему того, что на старости лет ему привалило такое чистое и незамутненное счастье. По крайне мере, он предпочитал думать, что это счастье, а не адские муки, посланные ему за все грехи, как иногда казалось.

Горацио заканчивал второй курс, работать в “Канатный ящик” он пришел год назад, и Пеллью сперва подумал, что юноша так зарабатывает себе на карманные расходы. Но он понял, что крупно ошибся в тот день, когда в магазин ввалилась полная женщина с двумя детьми. Маленький мальчик возрастом чуть больше года жался к ее юбке, еще один младенец надрывался в коляске, сжав кулачки и сморщив красное личико. В руках женщина держала бумажный пакет, на боку которого расплывалось жирное пятно. Успокоить ребенка она даже не попыталась.  
\- Горри, дорогой, ты забыл свои сэндвичи, - проворковала женщина в тот самый момент, когда Пеллью уже открывал рот, чтобы спросить, чего она желает и не ошиблась ли она дверью.   
Донельзя смущенный Горацио немедленно подскочил к ней, аккуратно взял пакет двумя пальцами и попытался мягко выпроводить, но дама была непреклонна.  
\- Разве ты не представишь меня своему начальнику, милый, - спросила она нежно, заглядывая Горацио в глаза.  
Тот сдался.  
\- Сэр, - пробормотал он, глядя куда-то себе под ноги, - позвольте представить вам мою жену, Марию.  
О том, что надо бы еще представить самого Пеллью, он, похоже, начисто забыл. Пришлось тому брать все в свои руки.   
\- Эдвард Пеллью, владелец этого магазина, - произнес он, подойдя ближе и поднося ее руку к губам. - Очень приятно, мадам.  
Мария разрумянилась, смущенно заулыбалась.  
\- Очень приятно сэр, - пробормотала она. - Горри так много о вас говорил, мы вам очень благодарны…  
Горацио, стоявший рядом, выглядел так, словно мечтает провалиться сквозь пол прямо сейчас. Впрочем, Пеллью не мог не отметить, что заливший его щеки румянец выглядит весьма привлекательно. Он тогда только начинал открывать для себя чудо под названием Горацио Хорнблауэр, и не знал, до каких глубин можно дойти, любуясь беззащитно торчащими ушами или длинными, как у щенка дога, ногами.  
\- Не буду вам мешать, - голос Марии вернул Пеллью к реальности. - Горри, пойдем, не отставай.  
Пеллью не сразу понял, что в этот момент она говорила с ребенком.  
Когда за Марией закрылась дверь, они некоторое время стояли молча. Горацио сжимал в руке злосчастный пакет, Пеллью пытался осознать произошедшее.  
\- Вашего сына зовут Горацио? - спросил он наконец. Очень осторожно, потому что до конца не хотел верить в то, что испуганный мальчик в застиранной одежде и в самом деле плоть от плоти Горацио.  
Криво усмехнувшись, Горацио кивнул.  
\- А дочь Марией, - добавил он.  
Значит то создание, оглушительно верещавшее на протяжении всего времени, которое Мария провела в магазине, было девочкой. Пеллью внутренне содрогнулся.  
\- Вы ждете еще одного? - спросил он, вспоминая округлившуюся фигуру Марии.  
\- Нет, сэр, - Горацио посмотрел на него с удивлением, а потом смущенно отвернулся. - Мария просто еще не оправилась от родов… ну вы понимаете… сэр…  
Откровенно говоря Пеллью не понимал. От женщин он всегда старался держаться подальше и в вопросы их физиологии не вникал.   
Увидев выражение его лица, Горацио не стал развивать тему. Он унес пакет с сэндвичами в подсобку и мужественно съел их в обеденный перерыв.   
Мария заходила еще раз или два, а потом перестала. Пеллью подозревал, что Горацио мог быть довольно жестоким, объясняя жене насколько неудобны и неприемлемы такие визиты, насколько они раздражают его начальника. О том, как мучительны они для него самого, Горацио наверняка не упоминал. Присутствие обеих Марий и в самом деле было для Пеллью непростым испытанием, но он поймал себя на неожиданной симпатии к маленькому Горацио, когда тот с горящими глазами принялся рассматривать сувенирные модели кораблей.  
Пеллью отслужил во флоте почти четверть века и не мог представить себе жизни, никак не связанной с морем и кораблями. После выхода в отставку от пытался устроиться на торговое судно, но порядки и нравы там были такие, что Пеллью долго не продержался. Он осел на суше и открыл собственное дело - магазин для яхтсменов. Среди разложенного на витринах такелажа и оборудования для яхт можно было забыть о том, что он превратился в сухопутную крысу.

\- Как вас угораздило жениться, Горацио?  
Они как раз раскладывали на витрине такелажные скобы и от неожиданности, Горацио чуть не выронил крученую скобу, которую держал в руках.  
\- Как-то так вышло, сэр, - ответил он, пожав плечами. Замечательный, все объясняющий ответ. Некоторое время они молча занимались своей работой, потом Горацио начал говорить.  
\- Я снимал комнату, хозяйкой была ее мать. Я приходил платить - Мария всегда была рядом. Звала за стол, улыбалась, заступалась за меня, если я опаздывал с оплатой… У меня тогда было не очень с деньгами, и это случалось часто.   
Горацио тяжело вздохнул, признаваться в своей несостоятельности ему явно было неловко.  
\- А потом все так завертелось, я и опомниться не успел - а уже говорил “Да” и надевал ей на палец кольцо. Просто… так вышло, сэр.  
Их руки случайно соприкоснулись в этот момент, Пеллью показалось, что его тело прошил разряд. Горацио смотрел на него, закусив нижнюю губу, ожидая его реакции. Но та единственная, которую мог сейчас выдать Пеллью его бы точно не устроила.   
\- Бывает, - пробормотал Пеллью, отчаянно пытаясь взять себя в руки. Думать мешало то, что вся кровь в этот момент отлила от его головы и устремилась в пах. До этого момента Пеллью мог обманывать себя тем, что Горацио нравится ему абстрактно, как произведение искусства, как воспоминание об ушедшей молодости. Но охватившее его желание не оставляло никаких сомнений. На старости лет его угораздило влюбиться в мальчишку, в два раза младше его. В женатого мальчишку с двумя детьми. Воспоминание о детях несколько отрезвило, и Пеллью попытался вернуться к работе. Он выложил еще несколько скоб, а потом снова случайно - по крайней мере он в это искренне верил - задел руку Горацио. Они оба замерли. Горацио смотрел на него, распахнув глаза. Он был совсем близко, Пеллью видел, как подрагивают его губы, как грудь ходит ходуном под светлой рубашкой. Запустить бы руки в кудрявые волосы, распуская хвост на затылке, притянуть к себе, поцеловать в приоткрытый рот - и навсегда потерять. В том, что Горацио не только оттолкнет его, но и больше никогда не переступит порог этого магазина, Пеллью не сомневался. Он был старше, он был некрасив, и все это могло бы не иметь значения, но он был мужчиной, а Горацио был женат.  
Поэтому Пеллью отступил на шаг, потер лоб, сослался на духоту, велел Горацио открыть окна и закончить со скобами, а сам сбежал в туалет. Чтобы там, опираясь одной рукой на раковину, другой привести себя к желанной разрядке, представляя закушенную губу и залитые румянцем щеки Горацио.   
Подняв голову Пеллью встретился взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале.  
\- Старый похотливый козел, - внятно произнес он.  
Отражение было согласно.  
С этого дня Пеллью старался любоваться Горацио только издалека. Никаких больше совместных раскладок товаров, изучения каталога или чего-то в этом духе. Правда Горацио все равно постоянно оказывался рядом. Они сталкивались в дверях подсобки, либо он подходил что-то спросить - и вставал слишком близко, чтобы это можно было вынести. И смотрел так, что Пеллью хотелось швырнуть его к стене, завести руки за голову и яростно целовать, не давая вздохнуть. А даже если Горацио был на приемлемом расстоянии - это мало спасало. Вот сейчас он сидел, погрузившись в чтение, и водил карандашом по нижней губе. Ничего более пошлого Пеллью не видел за всю свою жизнь. От этого зрелища тянуло в паху. Пеллью казалось, что он даже в молодости меньше хотел секса, чем сейчас, когда перед глазами все время маячил Горацио, совершенно не осознающий своей привлекательности. Тот, словно услышав мысли Пеллью, нахмурился и втянул карандаш в рот.  
“С меня довольно” - подумал Пеллью, решительно захлопнул так и не изученный каталог и начал собираться. Ему пришлось несколько раз позвать Горацио, прежде чем тот оторвался от книжки и посмотрел на него. Карандаш изо рта он так и не выпустил.  
\- Оставляю магазин на вас, мне нужно уйти.  
Горацио кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, сэр.   
Никаких инструкций ему не требовалось, Горацио не первый раз оставался закрывать магазин. Выйдя на улицу, Пеллью глубоко вдохнул и зашагал по набережной. В такой солнечный день не могло быть ничего лучше прогулки, а пронизывающий ветер, дующий с моря, отлично помогал справится с другими желаниями. Пеллью не мог точно сказать, как долго он гулял. Просто в какой-то момент обнаружил, что фонари уже горят, а ласковое солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом. Логичным завершением такого дня был бы стаканчик-другой чего-нибудь горячительного в одном из многочисленных баров, но Пеллью решил, что это будет слишком пошло. И это было верное решение. Если бы он поддался мимолетному желанию, то на следующий день голова бы наверняка гудела, а так он проснулся рано, полностью отдохнувший и пришел в магазин за час до открытия. Дома делать было нечего, а каталог в самом деле стоило посмотреть.  
Однако, заходя в подсобку, чтобы повесить одежду, Пеллью запнулся обо что-то, чертыхнулся, с ужасом услышал в ответ такое же: “О черт!” и с изумлением уставился на Горацио Хорнблауэра, завернувшегося в плед и лежащего на полу.  
\- Что вы, черт возьми, здесь делаете? - от неожиданности взревел Пеллью.  
Горацио вскочил, плотнее запахнулся в плед - Пеллью успел увидеть мелькнувшие голые колени - и начал извиняться.  
\- Простите, сэр. Этого больше не повторится, сэр…  
Все это нисколько не делало ситуацию понятнее.  
\- Подождите, Горацио, - Пеллью перебил его. - Почему вы не дома? Ваша жена…  
\- Мария выгнала меня, сэр, - сознался Горацио, кусая губы. - Я еще не успел найти жилье…  
\- Выгнала? - тупо переспросил Пеллью. Мария настолько явно обожала своего мужа, что представить это было решительно невозможно. - Почему?  
Лицо Горацио исказила столь болезненная гримаса, что Пеллью поспешил продолжить:  
\- Неважно, это не мое дело, - он помолчал, а потом все же спросил, - Как давно вы здесь ночуете?  
\- Неделю, сэр, - еле слышно прошептал Горацио, глядя на свои босые ноги, торчащие из-под пледа. - Никак не могу найти квартиру, сэр…  
Он не сказал этого, но Пеллью понимал, что скорее всего у бедолаги нет денег на то, чтобы снять первую попавшуюся квартиру, а может и вообще нет денег…  
\- Вы можете пока пожить у меня, - неожиданно для самого себя предложил Пеллью. Возможно все дело было в том, что плед немного сполз и открыл взгляду столь трогательно выступающие ключицы.  
\- Это как-то неудобно… - пробормотал Горацио.  
\- Неудобно спать на полу в подсобке, - возразил ему Пеллью. - А у меня дом может и небольшой, но в гостиной есть отличный диван.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - Горацио смотрел на него с благодарностью. То, что он не стал упираться и так быстро согласился лучше всяких слов говорило о том, насколько на самом деле он отчаянно нуждался в нормальном жилье. И, может быть, самую малость, в дружеской поддержке.  
\- Ничего, Горацио, - Пеллью даже нашел в себе силы ободряюще потрепать его по плечу, - все наладится, вот увидите.  
Горацио несмело улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ.

 

Видимо, теперь каждое утро Эдварда Пеллью должно было начинаться с сюрпризов. По крайней мере, увидев вторую зубную щетку в стаканчике на раковине, он оторопел ничуть не меньше, чем когда запнулся о Горацио в подсобке. Нет, Пеллью отлично помнил что он сам (старый дурак) предложил Горацио пожить у него. Что выдал вчера ему запасной комплект белья и подушку - плед Горацио принес с собой, - а потом лежал наверху в спальне и слушал, как Горацио шлепает босыми ногами по полу, шепотом чертыхается, пытаясь найти выключатель и устраивается поудобнее на диване. Но зубная щетка все равно стала для него шоком. В массовом сознании вторая зубная щетка настолько прочно считалась признаком состоявшейся личной жизни, что Пеллью невольно расхохотался, размышляя над иронией своего положения. Человек, которого он так страстно желает, расхаживает по его дому в одних трусах, моется в этом самом душе, чистит зубы этой своей проклятой зубной щеткой, и при этом всем остается таким же далеким и недоступным, как если бы они жили на разных полюсах земного шара.   
Не пересекаться с Горацио в своем собственном доме оказалось еще сложнее. Пеллью и раньше знал, что у него не очень много места, но теперь убедился в этом окончательно. Когда-то в далеком прошлом его дом был обычной шлюпкой, но воля архитектора превратила ее в плавучий дом, который и приобрел Пеллью. Он решил, что к тесноте ему не привыкать, а то, что дом мягко покачивается на волнах, в его случае, неоспоримый плюс. И прежде он ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. Однако теперь вынужден был признать, что отсутствие дверей и чердак-спальня вместо второго этажа не всегда может быть удобно. По крайней мере, Пеллью предпочел бы не видеть, сидя в своем кабинете, как Горацио, устроившись за столом с книгой, одно за другим ест пирожные и потом в задумчивости облизывает пальцы.  
Очередным открытием для Пеллью оказалось то, что Горацио - настоящий сладкоежка. Впервые увидев на столе коробочку с пирожными, Пеллью растерялся точно так же, как при виде второй зубной щетки.  
\- Это к чаю, сэр, - пояснил Горацио.   
А потом сам съел все до крошки, поскольку Пеллью вообще не любил сладкого. Устраиваясь за столом с книгами, Горацио всегда наливал себе чай - три ложки сахара, как это вообще можно пить?! - ставил рядом блюдце со сладостями. Не только пирожные, но и конфеты, печенье - все это Горацио исправно уничтожал. Погрузившись в чтение с головой, он на полном автомате отхлебывал из кружки, протягивал руку, чтобы взять из блюдца что-нибудь - и крайне огорчался, когда там ничего не оказывалось. Только это могло отвлечь его от чтения. Горацио грустно смотрел на блюдце, словно говоря: “Как ты могло меня так подвести!”, тяжело вздыхал, допивал чай одним глотком и шел мыть посуду. В этом смысле он был идеальным соседом - не оставлял горы в раковине, не расплескивал воду в душе и даже закручивал тюбик с зубной пастой.  
Так что когда Горацио начинал говорить: “Простите, сэр, я правда скоро найду что-нибудь…”, Пеллью совершенно искренне отвечал, что тот ему нисколько не мешает. Мешало ему разве что постоянное возбуждение, но об этом Горацио точно не стоило знать. Приглашая его к себе, Пеллью не собирался ни соблазнять Горацио, ни принуждать его к чему-то, но кто знает, в каком свете эту ситуацию мог бы увидеть сам Горацио, если бы понял, какие именно чувства испытывает к нему Пеллью.  
Катастрофа разразилась на пятую ночь пребывания Горацио в плавучем доме. Прежде Пеллью никогда не жаловался на плохой сон, кошмары у него, несмотря на военное прошлое, были редки. И уж точно ему не приходилось прежде просыпаться от собственного крика. Полежав пару минут, пытаясь прийти в себя, Пеллью стал спускаться вниз - во рту пересохло, нестерпимо хотелось пить. Видимо, съеденная на ужин рыба была слишком соленой. К несчастью, Пеллью даже не пришло в голову набросить на себя что-нибудь, спросонья он совсем забыл, что не один в доме. Горацио, видимо, тоже проснулся от крика. Пошел ли он проверять что с Пеллью, или же тоже захотел воды - все же рыбу они ели одну и ту же, - но так или иначе они столкнулись у лестницы, в кромешной темноте.   
В это мгновение Пеллью совершил еще одно потрясающее открытие: Горацио спал обнаженным, как и он сам. Чтобы удержаться на ногах, Пеллью невольно схватился за Горацио, Горацио - за него, и это больше напоминало объятия, чем попытку не упасть. Дыхание Горацио, частое от испуга, холодило шею, под пальцами Пеллью ощущал напрягшиеся мускулы, а то, что прижималось к его бедру, могло быть только членом. От сна не осталось и следа. Пеллью не был святым, не был каменным, и никто не мог бы винить его за то, что он потерял голову. Кажется вот только что они стояли, балансируя, возле лестницы, и вот уже в следующую секунду Пеллью исступленно целовал Горацио, то запуская пальцы в волосы, то сжимая его задницу. И то, что Горацио в ответ стонал, точно так же лапал его и терся моментально вставшим членом, нисколько не помогало остыть. Не прекращая целоваться, они дошли до гостиной, спотыкаясь и только чудом не перевернув обеденный стол, почему-то оказавшийся на пути, и упали на диван. Горацио оказался снизу, и Пеллью не оставил ему шанса вырваться. Прижав его всем своим весом, он покрывал поцелуями преступно длинную шею, торчащие ключицы, плечи, заострившиеся соски, и спускался все ниже и ниже, пока не вобрал в рот член. Восхитительный протяжный стон, который испустил при этом Горацио, был лучшим звуком в мире. Горацио откликался на ласки всем своим существом, он стонал, вцеплялся Пеллью в волосы, подбрасывал бедра и кончил, пожалуй, слишком быстро.   
Вышедшая из-за облаков луна на мгновение озарила комнату своим светом, а потом, смущенная, поспешила скрыться снова. Но вернувшаяся темнота не принесла душевного покоя Пеллью, осознавшему, что произошло. Бедный Горацио, он еще так молод, его тело жаждет секса настолько, что все равно с кем разделить постель. Жена его выгнала, воздержание было для него непривычным, и тут он, Пеллью, набросился на него с поцелуями, отсосал, и когда до Горацио дойдет, что он провел ночь с мужчиной… Додумать Пеллью не успел. Горацио шевельнулся под ним.  
\- Сэр… - прошептал он, и Пеллью вздрогнул, как от удара.   
Он поспешил встать, стараясь не обращать внимание на собственное возбуждение, но Горацио встал следом. В темноте Пеллью видел только его горящие глаза совсем рядом. Горацио поцеловал его, прижал к себе и по-хозяйски положил руку на член.  
\- Сэр, - шепот пощекотал Пеллью ухо, - у вас есть смазка?  
Пеллью бросило в жар. Ладонь Горацио умело скользила по его члену, дразня и обещая большее. Этот паршивец совершенно точно знал, что делает. При мысли о том, что Горацио вовсе не столь невинен, как ему казалось, Пеллью почувствовал себя обманутым.   
\- Конечно нет, - ответил он, и не удержался от того, чтобы съязвить, - Последний раз до этого я занимался сексом еще до твоего рождения.  
Горацио заливисто расхохотался, быстро поцеловал его, отошел и на ощупь начал рыться в своей сумке, бормоча что-то вроде: “Кажется, у меня было…”  
Оставшись один, Пеллью на мгновение усомнился в том, что все происходящее ему не снится. Кромешная тьма, качающийся под ногами пол, и Горацио, который не оттолкнул его. Но Горацио вернулся и морок рассеялся.   
\- Вот, сэр, мне дали пробник… и еще презерватив…   
Отобрав эти, безусловно, нужные вещи, Пеллью толкнул Горацио на диван. Он был слишком возбужден, чтобы тратить время на предварительные ласки, но без подготовки обойтись было нельзя. Подумав, Пеллью кинул пакетик со смазкой Горацио.  
\- Подготовь себя.  
Горацио застонал и закрыл лицо руками.   
\- Да, сэр, - глухо ответил он.   
Пеллью услышал, как он разорвал пакетик, а потом снова застонал, видимо введя в себя пальцы. Дрожащими руками Пеллью надел презерватив, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит от одного предвкушения.  
\- Встань на колени, обопрись о спинку дивана, - приказал он.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Едва дождавшись, пока Горацио примет нужную позу, Пеллью схватил его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и ввел член.  
\- Мое имя Эдвард, - хрипло прошептал он, толкаясь в податливое тело под собой. - Ты понял?  
Горацио со стоном выгнулся под ним.  
\- Да… да, Эдвард…  
У Пеллью потемнело в глазах. Зарычав, он обоими руками схватил Горацио за бедра и начал вбиваться в него резко и сильно. Горацио изо всех сил вцепился в спинку дивана и то стонал, то просил не останавливаться, а потом выгнулся, вскрикнул и кончил второй раз за ночь. Кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе, просто от того, что его брал Пеллью. Осознав это, Пеллью кончил в ту же секунду.  
Разгоряченные и мокрые от пота, они рухнули на диван, и в этот раз Горацио оказался сверху. Он лег, положив голову на грудь Пеллью, кудрявые волосы лезли тому в лицо и щекотали нос. Поморщившись, Пеллью подумал, что надо попросить его перелечь, и с этой мыслью провалился в сон.  
Утром его ждало потрясение, куда более сильное чем все предыдущие. Проснувшись, он обнаружил рядом с собой Горацио. Тот самый недоступный и далекий Горацио спал рядом открыв рот и забросив на него ногу. В бедро Пеллью совершенно недвусмысленно упирался твердый от прилившей крови член.  
Впервые за много лет Пеллью подумал, что он мог бы взять выходной. Или два. Горацио проснулся, несколько раз сонно моргнул, а потом расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Доброе утро, с… э... Эдвард.  
Или даже целый отпуск?..

Чуть позже они сидели за столом, и, наблюдая как Горацио торопливо ест бутерброд, Пеллью отчаянно пытался найти этому зрелище подходящее место в своей картине мира, которая прошлой ночью рассыпалась в его руках на отдельные кусочки. Теперь предстояло собрать ее заново.  
Горацио соизволил натянуть трусы и видавшую виды футболку с растянутым воротом, в котором отчетливо виднелся засос рядом с ключицей. Откуда он там взялся - Пеллью понятия не имел, но подозревал, что это его рук дело. Вернее, не рук. И он бы с удовольствием добавил к нему пару новых, но, увы, в ответ на предложение устроить внеплановый выходной, Горацио потупился и сообщил, что у него сегодня экзамен. Пеллью почувствовал укол вины: перед экзаменом стоило выспаться, а не… А не заниматься черт знает чем.  
О неторопливом утреннем сексе пришлось забыть, времени едва хватало позавтракать. Спохватившись, Пеллью отхлебнул из кружки остывший кофе, поморщился, и не удержался от вопроса.  
\- Теперь я еще меньше понимаю, как тебя угораздило жениться.  
Прожевав, Горацио пожал плечами.  
\- Так вышло… - сообщил он.   
Где-то Пеллью это уже слышал. Горацио с отчаянием воззрился на обкусанный бутерброд в своей руке, вздохнул, и все же продолжил.  
\- Я думал, что смогу, - сказал он бутерброду, - быть, ну… Знаете… Нормальным.  
Пеллью кивнул. У него самого никогда не возникало сомнений подобного рода. Он таким родился, таким и будет, и плевать, кто там что думает на этот счет. Но Пеллью знал, что бывает и иначе. Зная Горацио, можно было предположить, что для него собственная ориентация тоже могла быть проблемой. Только сколько себя не ломай - ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, это Пеллью знал наверняка.  
\- Не получилось?  
Горацио посмотрел на него почти с укоризной.  
\- Я был только с Марией все это время.   
\- И не было даже соблазна?.. - удивился Пеллью.  
Смутившись, Горацио снова уставился на бутерброд.  
\- Был, - глухо сообщил он, - особенно в последний год.  
А потом запихал остатки бутерброда в рот и удрал мыть посуду, оставив Пеллью осознавать смысл этих слов в одиночестве.   
Мысль о том, что он зачем-то был нужен Горацио, что Горацио смотрел на него с желанием все это время, казалась слишком фантастической. У Пеллью было ощущение, что он попал в параллельную реальность, где сбываются все самые безумные мечты. Он не заметил, как Горацио домыл посуду и ушел переодеваться. В глубокой задумчивости Пеллью сделал еще один глоток и обнаружил, что кофе превратился во что-то совершенно омерзительное. Он как раз решил, что стоит сварить свежий, когда Горацио, полностью одетый, подошел к нему и быстро поцеловал.  
\- Пожелайте мне удачи, сэр, - сказал он серьезно.  
\- Удачи, - улыбнулся Пеллью. И, когда дверь за Горацио закрылась, еще раз повторил, - Удачи...

 

К концу недели в крошечном доме Пеллью не осталось мест, где они с Горацио не занимались любовью. Даже несмотря на то, что сессия Горацио сводила на нет все мечты об отпуске. Первым пострадал, как это ни странно, не обеденный стол и даже не душ, что было бы хоть немного логично. Но это все было после, а впервые вне постели они сделали это на кухне. Там и просто уместиться вдвоем было непросто, а уж найти удобную позу - почти невозможно. Впрочем, об удобстве речи и не шло. Пеллью просто хотел взять Горацио немедленно, сию же секунду, даже не дав ему домыть кружку и вытереть руки. И он это сделал. От того, что он теперь мог себе это позволить, у Пеллью до сих пор слегка кружилась голова.   
Но самым лучшим местом в итоге все равно оказалась гостиная. Самая просторная комната в доме, с романтичным видом на море… и огромным диваном, на котором, в отличие от узкой кровати Пеллью, легко можно было разместиться вдвоем.  
Луна, начавшая уменьшаться и превратившаяся в менее стеснительный месяц, с интересом заглядывала теперь в гостиную, освещая и открытый тюбик со смазкой на полу, и разорванную упаковку от презерватива, и двоих мужчин на диване. Горацио, лежавший на боку и прижимавшийся спиной к груди Пеллью, придерживал руками согнутые в коленях ноги и тихонько стонал. Пеллью медленно двигался внутри него, то почти выводя член, то погружаясь полностью.   
\- Нравится? - шепотом спрашивал Пеллью, почти касаясь губами уха Горацио. Он уже успел узнать, что больше всего Горацио заводят именно разговоры. - Нравится чувствовать мой член?  
\- Да, - всхлипывал Горацио, вздрагивая всем телом от удовольствия, - Да.  
\- Нравится, когда тебя берут?  
Горацио замычал и запрокинул голову.  
\- Скольким ты так давал? - уже задав вопрос Пеллью понял, что спросил зря.  
\- Троим, - срывающимся голосом ответил Горацио, а потом почти заскулил, умоляя: - Пожалуйста, Эдвард, пожалуйста!  
Перевернув его на живот, Пеллью начал вбиваться сильно и резко, так, как любил Горацио, доводя его до оргазма.   
Потом, отдыхая, Пеллью, успевший несколько раз проклясть себя за то, что спросил, все-таки уточнил:  
\- Значит, троим.  
Горацио фыркнул ему куда-то в плечо, его рука, выводившая замысловатый узор на груди Пеллью, остановилась.  
\- Да.  
Помолчав, Горацио продолжил линию узора и снова заговорил. После секса он становился разговорчивее, чем обычно.  
\- На первом курсе я встречался кое с кем… и потом еще… один раз, в ночном клубе… и… вы…  
“Как тебя в ночной клуб-то занесло?!” - чуть не спросил Пеллью, но вовремя удержался. Вместе этого он поднес к губам руку Горацио и втянул в рот его пальцы. К счастью, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Горацио решительно потерял нить разговора.  
Постепенно крошечные кусочки информации, которые выдавал Горацио, сложились в полноценную картинку и, спустя почти месяц, Пеллью наконец-то понял, как Горацио угораздило жениться.  
На первом курсе у Горацио был головокружительный роман. Они с Арчи вместе сдавали вступительные экзамены, вместе снимали комнату, вместе открывали для себя радости секса. Что произошло потом, Горацио толком никогда не говорил. Не то у них случилась размолвка, не то Арчи серьезно заболел, так или иначе, но они расстались. Горацио тяжело переживал расставание. Он пытался запивать горе, но быстро выяснил, что от алкоголя только болит голова и заплетаются ноги. Пытался забыться среди громкой музыки и ярких огней ночных клубов, и даже отдался там незнакомцу, прямо в туалете, не заботясь о защите. О существовании ВИЧ и массы других половых инфекций он вспомнил уже смывая с себя чужую сперму. Горацио оказался везучим - он ничего не подцепил, но этот случайный секс и последовавший за ним ужас отрезвили его. Он решил, что начнет новую, правильную жизнь. Именно тогда ему очень помогла Мария, не вникавшая в сложности его жизни и безропотно одолжившая денег. Она смотрела на него бесконечно влюбленными глазами и Горацио решил, что сможет быть с ней счастлив. Или хотя бы сделать счастливой ее.  
Он очень быстро понял, что совершил ошибку, но пути назад не было - Мария забеременела. Горацио бросил учебу, пошел работать, чтобы обеспечить семью. За первым ребенком сразу же последовал второй. Зарабатывал Горацио немного, везде требовалось образование, и он решил все-таки доучиться. Мария горячо поддержала его решение. Чтобы не платить за жилье, молодая семья переехала к матери Марии, миссис Мейсон. Тогда же Горацио нашел работу, которую можно было совмещать с учебой - в “Канатном ящике”. О том, каково было Горацио жить с тещей можно было только догадываться. Судя по всему, зять ей категорически не нравился, и она не упускала случая попрекнуть его безденежьем. Она же каким-то образом раскопала тот факт, что Горацио делил с Арчи не только комнату, но и постель.   
Для набожной Марии, уверенной в том, что союз мужчины и женщины священен, это стало ударом. Возможно, она бы и смогла простить Горацио, если бы мать не накрутила ее, рассказывая о том как гнусно и мерзко спать мужчине с мужчиной. Или если бы он соврал. Но вместо того, чтобы на прямой вопрос ответить: “Да ты что, дорогая, у нас двое детей, как я могу быть геем?”, Горацио сказал: “Да” и, получив ожидаемое: “Убирайся!”, пошел собирать вещи.  
Его честность, как подозревал Пеллью, исходила не из благородных побуждений. Несчастливый брак, ненавидящая его теща и постоянная борьба с собой вымотали Горацио. Он никогда не бросил бы семью сам, но когда его выгнали - ушел почти с облегчением.   
Жалел ли он потом об этом Пеллью не знал и эгоистично надеялся, что нет. Потому что для него самого эта весна стала самой счастливой в жизни. Когда у Горацио закончилась сессия, Пеллью все-таки закрыл магазин и устроил себе маленький отпуск. Целых две недели они были с Горацио вдвоем, практически не вылезая из постели.  
Может быть Пеллью и хотел бы куда-нибудь съездить, но у Горацио не было денег и он никогда бы не принял такой подарок. Впрочем, им и дома было хорошо.  
Вопреки тому, что уже успел себе придумать Пеллью, Горацио был не столь уж и опытен. Выяснилось, что он совершенно не искушен в оральном сексе и обучать его было неожиданно приятно. Тем более, что Горацио оказался не только прилежным, но и талантливым учеником. Когда он вбирал в рот член, а потом смотрел снизу вверх, словно спрашивая, все ли он делает правильно, это было настолько невинно и развратно одновременно, что вынести это было почти невозможно.  
Горацио знал не так уж много поз и не догадывался о том, что ему нравится. Они вместе выяснили, что Горацио любит заниматься любовью лицом к лицу, чтобы Пеллью сцеловывал стоны с его приоткрытых губ. Любит, когда его жестко тянут за волосы и кусают за шею. Любит, когда Пеллью гладит его ступни, прежде чем забросить его ноги себе на плечи. Любит опускаться сверху, принимая в себя член, двигаться самому, опираясь руками на грудь Пеллью. И еще больше любит, когда тот, не выдержав, подминает его под себя и начинает вбиваться быстро и сильно.   
Единственное, что беспокоило Пеллью - это то, что его сердце может не выдержать. Ни таких нагрузок, ни такого счастья. По крайней мере, он никогда не был так близок к инфаркту, как в ту ночь, когда Горацио, думая, что он спит, шептал полные нежности и любви слова, которые никогда не решился бы произнести при свете дня.   
Горацио вообще редко говорил о своих чувствах, всегда ужасно стеснялся и пытался сбежать, чтобы не слышать ответ. Как когда он сознался, что после переезда к Пеллью не искал себе другое жилье.  
\- Я просто не мог, - шептал Горацио и его губы щекотали плечо Пеллью. - Мне было так хорошо здесь, с вами… Не хотелось даже думать о том, что придется уйти…  
\- Так ты пытался меня соблазнить?- усмехнулся Пеллью, пытаясь скрыть за иронией то, как глубоко его тронуло это признание.   
\- Нет, сэр, честное слово нет! - неожиданно яростно начал отпираться Горацио. Ему видимо казалось, что соблазнять кого-то - это очень плохо. Тогда как Пеллью был бы не против узнать, что на него пытался расставить сети привлекательный юноша, вдвое его младше. И сейчас ему было почти обидно от того, что Горацио так явно отрицает свою в нем заинтересованность.   
\- Я и мечтать не мог… - неожиданно прошептал Горацио, неловко ткнулся губами шею и сбежал в душ. Словно что-то могло помешать Пеллью пойти следом и прямо там, под текущими сверху струями воды, объяснить этому глупому мальчику, что иногда мечты в самом деле сбываются. Впрочем, глядя как мокрые волосы облепляют кожу, как капли воды стекают по лицу Горацио, как он стонет, приоткрыв рот и запрокидывая голову, Пеллью был вовсе не уверен в том, чья именно это была мечта.

Но весна закончилась, наступило лето и в один из первых дней июня Горацио объявил, что хочет найти другую работу. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Пеллью даже не сразу осознал смысл его слов. Конечно же он потребовал объяснений.  
Оказалось, что Горацио половину своей зарплаты отдавал Марие, вернее, ее матери. Ни саму Марию, ни детей он не видел ни разу с тех пор, как ушел из дома. Миссис Мейсон утверждала, что Мария не желает его видеть и даже думать не может о том, какое тлетворное влияние он способен оказать на детей. Однако скромной зарплаты Горацио, разделенной напополам, не хватало ни на содержание семьи, ни ему самому. Вот почему он решил уйти из “Канатного ящика” и найти другую работу.  
\- И бросить учебу? - спросил Пеллью, поскольку Горацио явно не хотел этого озвучивать.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Горацио смотрел прямо перед собой, упрямо сжав губы. Он принял решение и не собирался от него отступать. Таким Пеллью его не видел за все это время. Наверное, когда Горацио шел к алтарю, он выглядел также. Как говорить с таким Горацио было решительно непонятно. Не меняясь в лице он слушал полные ярости слова Пеллью о том, что не имеет права так поступать с собой, что просто нечестно бросать его в самый разгар сезона, когда не так-то просто найти и обучить нового помощника, что Пеллью готов платить ему в два, в три раза больше, лишь бы он продолжал учиться. Горацио дрогнул лишь когда Пеллью в отчаянии бросил, что в этом мире есть только один человек, которого он любит, и он не собирается смотреть, как тот ломает себе жизнь.  
Глаза Горацио изумленно распахнулись, он весь подался вперед.  
\- Сэр… вы сказали… вы…  
Пеллью прижал палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать.  
\- Ты все понял правильно, - горько ответил он и, не в силах оставаться на месте, сделал несколько шагов прочь. Они были в магазине, и самым верным казалось пойти в подсобку, но уже на пороге Горацио догнал его, обнял со спины и горячо зашептал в ухо:  
\- Эдвард… я… я тоже…  
Голос у него срывался, словно он отчаянно хотел и не мог произнести нужное слово. Будто на нем лежит заклятие и стоит Горацио сказать это при свете дня, а не ночью, думая, что Пеллью спит, и он обратится в камень.  
Развернувшись, Пеллью прижал его к себе.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил он.

Это был далеко не последний их разговор на эту тему. Пеллью не мог смириться с тем, что Горацио собирался навсегда отказаться от своего будущего. Но тот был абсолютно непреклонен. Иногда Пеллью отчаянно жалел, что он не офицер на корабле, а Горацио не его подчиненный, которому можно просто приказать. Все доводы Пеллью, вся его ярость разбивалась о ледяную непреклонность Горацио. “Я не желаю быть вашей содержанкой, сэр” - неизменно отвечал он. Это приводило Пеллью в бешенство. С одной стороны, он понимал мотивы Горацио. Если бы только Пеллью мог предложить ему дополнительные обязанности или более сложную работу - чтобы не просто так повышать зарплату из милости. Но это все привело бы к тому, что Горацио некогда было бы учиться, и тогда исчезал всякий смысл этой затеи. Но и у самого Пеллью тоже была гордость, и то, что Горацио раз за разом отвергал его помощь, не могло не оскорблять его. Доведенный до предела, в ответ на очередную фразу о “содержанке”, Пеллью в сердцах бросил, что если статус любовника не позволяет Горацио принимать помощь, то изменить это очень просто.   
Это была самая серьезная их ссора, и впервые за долгое время Пеллью ночью ушел наверх, в свою спальню. Собственная кровать неожиданно показалась ему на редкость неудобной. Он ворочался с боку на бок, и даже мерный плеск волн не помогал уснуть. Пеллью уже готов был сдаться и спуститься вниз, когда скрипнула лестница. Горацио поднимался к нему.  
\- Эдвард? - шепотом позвал он, остановившись на верхней ступеньке.  
\- Я не сплю, - отозвался Пеллью.  
Спустя мгновение Горацио забрался к нему под одеяло, обнял и прижался - только так можно было уместиться на кровати вдвоем.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал он куда-то в шею Пеллью. - Я дурак.  
Пеллью согласно хмыкнул.  
\- Ты передумал? - спросил он, пытаясь обнять его так, чтобы ладонь оказалась не на заднице, а хотя бы немного выше.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Горацио.   
Боясь поверить, Пеллью переспросил:  
\- Ты не бросишь учебу?   
\- Нет, - Горацио помотал головой, кудри мазнули Пеллью по лицу. - Не стану искать другую работу и…  
Он замолчал и Пеллью совершенно не понимал, ждать ли ему продолжения.  
\- Спасибо, - наконец еле слышно прошептал Горацио.

 

А осенью Пеллью неожиданно начал задумываться о том, чтобы сменить жилье. Его дом для двоих был откровенно мал. Горацио ютился со своими книгами за обеденным столом и это было, конечно, совершенно неприемлемо. Пеллью чувствовал, что ему становится тесно. Кроме того, его спина начала намекать, что в его возрасте спать на диване - далеко не самая лучшая идея. Конечно, можно было поставить в гостиной нормальную кровать, разрушить прекрасный замысел дизайнера и лишиться этой самой гостиной. Пеллью уже всерьез раздумывал об этом, а потом поймал себя на том, что с интересом заглядывается на дома на набережной и понял, что менять надо не мебель, а дом.  
Он еще сомневался, что может себе это позволить, но оказалось, что плавучие дома в последнее время вошли в моду, цены на них выросли, и денег от продажи вполне хватит, чтобы купить что-то более солидное. Пеллью особенно приглянулся домик с крышей из голубой черепицы, стоявший прямо на набережной. Он был несколько великоват, и, наверное, можно было подобрать более подходящий вариант, но Пеллью понял, что все остальные дома сравнивает с этим, с голубой крышей, и решил наплевать на практичность. Горацио он ничего не говорил. Вдруг все сорвется, да и кроме того, Пеллью считал, что делает это исключительно для себя, а у Горацио могло быть и другое мнение.  
В тот пасмурный ноябрьский день, когда все документы были подписаны, Пеллью возвращался домой в приподнятом настроении. Темное небо нависало над городом, резкие порывы ветра намекали на возможный шторм, но это все не имело значения.  
\- Горацио, у меня для тебя новости, - возвестил Пеллью, заходя в дом.  
\- У меня тоже, - отозвался Горацио с куда меньшим энтузиазмом.  
Он сидел на полу в гостиной и на коленях держал маленькую Марию. Горацио-младший осторожно выглядывал у него из-за спины.  
\- Привет, - растерянно поздоровался Пеллью, развязывая шарф.  
\- Пивет, - откликнулся Горацио-младший.  
Мария только сильнее вцепилась в плюшевого котенка, которого держала в руках.   
\- Она не говорит ни слова, - объяснил Горацио, пересаживая Марию на ковер и вставая.  
Пеллью кивнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от детей. Неужели Мария наконец-то сменила гнев на милость?  
Но все оказалось хуже.  
Мария попала в больницу, миссис Мейсон поехала с ней. Подробностей Горацио не знал. Он вообще выяснил это случайно когда зашел занести деньги. Дома никого не было, Горацио открыл дверь своим ключом, и обнаружил, что Горацио и Мария в квартире совершенно одни. Позже оказалось, что миссис Мейсон попросила соседку присмотреть за ними, но той понадобилось уйти в магазин, а потом она забыла… Судя по виду, соседка видела еще времена наполеоновских войн, так что ее забывчивость нисколько не удивила Горацио. Но детей он забрал к себе. Тем более, что Горацио-младший вцепился в него мертвой хваткой и ни в какую не соглашался отпускать. Помнила ли его Мария, Горацио не знал. Она все время сидела, обняв своего котенка, и ни на что не реагировала.  
\- Они поживут с нами, пока Мария в больнице? - Горацио спрашивал так, словно Пеллью мог отказать. Видеть сомнение в его глазах было неприятно, о чем Пеллью и сообщил.  
\- Да пусть хоть насовсем остаются, - сказал он, и наконец-то рассказал про новый дом.   
Его слова оказались вещими - спустя три дня Мария умерла. Миссис Мейсон запила с горя, и что будет с детьми ее совершенно не интересовало. Горацио ездил к ней забрать детские вещи, вернулся оттуда весь серый и сказал, что больше ноги его не будет в том доме. Что именно ему наговорила миссис Мейсон - Пеллью не знал.  
Новый дом, казавшийся большим для двоих, четверым подошел в самый раз. Пеллью наслаждался возможностью спать наконец-то в нормальной кровати вдвоем, Горацио-младший, получивший собственную комнату и кровать-корабль, был от этого в полном восторге. Мария полюбила смотреть на море из огромных окон гостиной. Она часами могла стоять, держа своего игрушечного котенка и глядя вдаль.   
Горацио сильно беспокоила Мария. Пеллью считал, что надо дать девочке время и все придет в норму, но Горацио это не успокаивало. Горацио вообще тревожило слишком многое: что он повесил своих детей на шею Пеллью, что им пришлось нанять няню, что из-за него Пеллью продал свой дом… Горацио, конечно, не говорил этого всего, но по его обмолвкам, обрывкам фраз, Пеллью догадывался о многом.  
На Рождество Пеллью впервые поставил елку. Они украшали ее все вместе и Пеллью был почти в таком же восторге, как и дети. Конечно, участие Марии ограничилось тем, что она стояла рядом, но в ее глазах Пеллью совершенно точно различил восхищение.   
Для полной гармонии не хватало только кучи подарков, сложенных под елкой. Подарки были только для детей, и если кораблик для Горацио-младшего еще можно было бы упаковать, то подарок для Марии - совершенно нереально.  
Пеллью увидел его случайно, в торговом центре была какая-то акция, что-то вроде “Делай добро” и все такое. Увидел - и сразу понял, что нужно подарить Марии. Прятать подарок тоже было сложно, но оно того стоило. Когда Пеллью присел перед Марией и со словами: “Счастливого Рождества!” протянул ей пушистого живого котенка, та ахнула. Мария впервые выпустила игрушку, протянула руки к котенку и совершенно внятно произнесла: “Киса!”. Радость, которую при этом испытал Пеллью, была неожиданной для него самого.  
Наверное, так и должно было выглядеть идеальное Рождество: нарядная елка, двое детей, играющих с котенком фантиком на веревочке, и рядом - любимый человек.   
\- Спасибо тебе, - негромко сказал Пеллью сидящему рядом Горацио. - Я еще никогда не был так счастлив.  
Горацио с недоверием посмотрел на него, а потом тихонько рассмеялся  
\- Я тоже, - ответил он, обнимая Пеллью. 

***

Яркое солнце заливало своим светом “Канатный ящик”, и Пеллью испытывал острое чувство дежа вю - в углу, на стуле, сидел Горацио Хорнблауэр и читал. Правда, этот Горацио был коротко подстрижен, не имел привычки тянуть в рот карандаш и читал электронную, а не бумажную книгу. Горацио-младший решил поработать в магазине на каникулах. Ему было пятнадцать, он грезил о кораблях, о море, мечтал служить во флоте, как папа Эдвард, которым он восхищался настолько, что Горацио-старший иногда начинал всерьез ревновать. В детстве Горацио-младший даже искал в себе хоть какое-то сходство со вторым отцом, и в итоге решил, что от папы Эдварда у него цвет глаз. И у Горацио-старшего, и у Пеллью глаза были темно карими.   
Но несмотря на все мечты Горацио-младшего, Горацио-старший, возглавлявший теперь собственную юридическую контору, не терял надежды на то, что сын пойдет по его стопам.  
Звякнул колокольчик, и Пеллью снова словно вернулся в прошлое - в магазин вошла Мария Хорнблауэр. К счастью, без детей. Четырнадцатилетняя Мария была очаровательной девушкой с густыми темными кудрями, чуть полноватая - в этом она пошла в мать, - но это ей только шло.  
\- Папа, - сказала Мария, обращаясь к Пеллью, - ты забыл свои сэндвичи.  
И хотя первые пятьдесят лет своей жизни Пеллью прожил в полной уверенности, что к нему никто и никогда не будет обращаться “папа”, сейчас он просто не представлял, что могло быть иначе.


End file.
